Struggle
by Team Ninja Bug
Summary: It's incredibly difficult to survive on an island filled with dangers, especially if you're one of the smallest Pokemon in existence! This is the story of one Joltik and his community, fighting to stay alive in a world where almost everyone wants them dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Struggle  
 **Rating:** T, mostly for blood  
 **Genre:** Horror/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Summary:** Follow the life of a little Joltik named Popcorn as he and his fellow Joltiks struggle to survive on an island where everyone wants them dead, even their own parents. But surely there has to be some friend out there, right...?  
 **Author's Comment:** Hadn't done anything on here for a while. Figured I'd try get back in the groove with this simple entry. Popcorn's my main Joltik character on deviantART, so of course I'mma share his backstory here too! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Cold.

Everything feels cold to the little Joltik as he emerges from his egg. Shivering, he doesn't like how the air of the outside world creeps through his wet fur. He squeaks out his distress, hearing something shifting nearby. He can't see yet, the simple eyes on his forehead only able to detect light. It's a pretty dim place, but that's all he can be sure of.

Turning towards the shifting noise, he feels something warm stroking him down his back. The sensation repeats numerous times, each caress removing more and more of the wet fluid from his fur, taking the cold away. The little Joltik purrs, a strong feeling of content growing with each warm touch.

Forcing his main pair of eyes open, he wants to see the one who is cleaning him ever so gently. At first, all he sees are blurs of color, but eventually, his vision sharpens into the first image his brain's ever recorded.

It is a massive creature, much larger than him. He at first feels quite intimidated, but the creature needs only to continue grooming him for that feeling to disappear. Resuming his purrs as the Galvantula cleans his tiny face, little Popcorn's sure that this feeling of safe warmth, of content love will last forever…

* * *

A short time has passed since hatching and Popcorn's no longer the only Joltik in the nest. Around him are several of his siblings, three in total, although there's plenty more in other nests. Whilst most Pokemon would view siblings as competition at this age, Popcorn feels an incredibly strong bond with each one of them and can recognize every single one at a glance. Instinct, his main driving force at this age, insists on sticking close to his brothers and sisters to really drive in a bond like no other.

Almost like his very existence depends on it...

Every so often, a Galvantula would come into the nest to check on them. Popcorn recognizes that two spiders in particular visit the most often, a male and female. The little Joltik knows instinctively that these two must be his Mom and Dad.

Others visit as well, feeding and grooming them just as his parents do. So although his immature mind can't quite place their relation to him, his trust in the Galvantulas is only strengthened with each visit.

Huddled with his siblings, Popcorn is just starting to wake from a nap, seeing yet another immense spider entering the silk nest. The baby Joltik chirps a greeting, looking up at the grown-up with big eyes. This isn't one of his parents, but Popcorn doesn't mind. They're all wonderful as far as he's concerned.

The Galvantula doesn't speak to him, the spiders always being awfully quiet around the babies. But the adult arachnid does acknowledge little Popcorn and sparks emerge from his pedipalp. Popcorn is already cooing and crawling closer in anticipation of a meal and giggles as he receives a very mild shock. Filling up quickly, Popcorn makes clumsy attempts to groom himself as the Galvantula turns away and walks back out of the nest.

The Outside.

Popcorn's curiosity about the world beyond the nest has been growing ever since he witnessed the leaving of that very first Galvantula, the one who cleaned him upon hatching, his mother. He wonders where the grown-ups go when they're not here and today's the day he's gonna find out.

Standing eagerly, the adventurous little tyke moves clumsily towards the opening of their silk nest, towards the Outside.

Reaching the opening, he looks out. They're up in the canopy of the forest, spider silk taking up most of his vision. There's bridges between trees and branches, lots of nests just like his scattered about. There's several Galvantulas wandering around, going about their day and Popcorn beams at the sight of the grown-ups. He tries to crawl out of the nest, his little feet struggling to get up and out.

He succeeds in getting onto the lip of the opening's silk threshold, and he attempts to step over onto one of the bridges, only to lose his balance. He squeaks as he tumbles out of the nest completely and falls. Down and down he goes, all the way onto a super-soft, silk net that saves him from hitting the forest floor. It bobs on the impact, taking away most of the energy that might've otherwise seriously injured him.

Bouncing and rolling as the net ripples, the little Joltik settles when the net finally falls still and, dizzy, he tries to right himself onto his feet.

After a moment, the dizziness wears off, but he still feels sore from the landing and he didn't at all like that feeling in his stomach while he was falling. Beginning to cry, his little misadventure had thankfully caught the attention of some adults. One of the Galvantulas climbs down to the net and walks over to him, eyes sharp with irritation.

"Stupid child," the spider hisses scornfully, glaring as the little bundle of fluff crawls over to his pedipalp. "Can't wait for you to be weaned and out of our fur…" Scooping the crying Joltik up, he growls softly as the baby snuggles into his fur for comfort and the Galvantula scales the tree back up towards the nest Popcorn fell from.

Placing the sniffling Popcorn back amongst his still-snoozing siblings, the Galvantula forces himself to groom the little guy and soothe his pain. At this tending, and being reunited with his siblings, Popcorn quiets down and his tears stop flowing. As he tries to bury himself under the bundle of fluffy Joltiks, Popcorn sees the Galvantula leave and this time, has no desire to follow.

He's had enough excitement for one day.

* * *

Giggles erupt from the silk nest as the brood of tiny Joltiks play.

Pouncing and nibbling on each other's fur, the little fluffy bugs have not a single care in the world. No, they just wanna have fun and use up all the pent up energy in their growing bodies. It's been quite some time since hatching, and they're now quite a bit more balanced in their movements and can talk very fluently.

Popcorn seems to be growing a bit more than the others, having hatched first, and that gives him the advantage as he tries to pin down his other siblings and nibble their fur. The name of the game was to try and nibble for five full seconds, but so far, there's no winner.

Feeling his sister pounce on him, Popcorn lives up to his name and bounces all about in a hyper bundle of fur, literally jumping off the walls. He then tries to turn the tables back on his sister and pounces on her. She bursts with laughter as she pulls away and hops out the nest opening. Her siblings give chase, all laughing as they dash across a silk bridge towards another nest.

Eyes trailing the bundle of furballs as they hurry along and disappear into the nest, the Galvantula adults don't seem quite as amused by their play. No, a good majority of them seem frustrated and annoyed, but they keep themselves in check, knowing they don't have to tolerate the young ones for much longer…

Popcorn and his fellow Joltiks are very much unaware of what the future holds. Every single day has been full of happiness and fun, with plenty of food, sleep whenever they want, in complete and utter safety. He has no reason to believe things will change as he tries to win the Nibble Game.

More Joltiks rush into the nest to join their play and the silk cocoon shakes a bit as the Joltiks run all over. Popcorn manages to pin down one of his cousins and nibbles the fur eagerly.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

He was certain of victory when the nest dips under the added weight of a new occupant. Popcorn and the other Joltiks immediately recognize the dip and they happily turn towards the Galvantula standing by the exit. They hurry over, Popcorn forgetting all about the game to follow suit, his cousin tailing him.

The Joltiks gather around the Galvantula, eager for lunch, but to their surprise, the massive spider doesn't spark. Instead, he goes about scooping each and every Joltik up in his pedipalps. The fluffballs are confused, but they question nothing as the scooped Joltiks climb up the adult to cling to his back.

Popcorn feels himself get scooped up and he hurries up to the rest of his siblings, pressing close to them. He doesn't know what's happening, but he has utter trust in the grown-ups and wonders if they're going on an adventure. Perhaps they would finally be allowed to explore the forest!

Once all the Joltiks in the nest are gathered, the Galvantula moves out onto a branch and climbs down the tree. Popcorn feels the excitement from the other Joltiks and he shares their feeling. Something big's about to happen and he can't wait to see what it is.

They travel across the forest floor for a while, the Joltiks eagerly taking in the new view. They've never been this low to the ground before and it's quite a sight looking up at the trees rather than down. But no matter where they go, familiar web is always visible and they can even make out some sparks emerging from said web.

They follow the web until they reach a clearing with several other Galvantula, yet more Joltiks gathered around their feet. Popcorn scans them, but he doesn't recognize them. They must've been raised in a separate nursery. He personally can't wait to make friends with them!

Their Galvantula escort lowers himself to the ground and hisses out his words. "Get off."

Popcorn tilts his head at the snappy tone, but he follows his nest-mates and climbs down to the ground. It's weird, having something that isn't silk, bark, or fur under his feet. He shifts his weight and shakes a foreleg, trying to get used to it.

But he doesn't have much time to do so, as another Galvantula arrives, carrying not Joltiks but…

"What is that?" he hears one of his brothers ask in confusion. He hears more of his fellow Joltiks ask that question too as the Galvantula sets down a blue bird, whose wings are all tied up in web.

Popcorn doesn't understand. The bird seems terrified for some reason, crying and shivering, but unable to speak with web tied around her beak. The little Joltik feels a huge wave of sympathy for the bird, and he knows the other Joltiks feel the same by the looks on their worried faces.

What is going on…?

"This is a Ducklett," hisses the Galvantula that carried in the bird. "This and every other Pokemon on this island will be the source of your meals from now on."

He pushes the bird forward, earning a muffled scream of terror. The Ducklett stumbles, falling flat on her chest as she can't open her wings for balance. Awkwardly pushing herself back up to her feet, her horror-filled eyes scan for an escape route. But the Galvantulas won't allow it, surrounding the clearing with no way out.

"Really…?" Popcorn hears one of his sisters ask out loud. "But she can't feed us… She doesn't even look like an Electric-type…"

"Yeah…" his cousin joins. "How are we supposed to eat her electricity if she doesn't have any…?"

The Galvantulas roll their eyes collectively and one of them impatiently grabs one of the Joltiks. Popcorn watches as the spider drags the Ducklett closer, the bird screaming and struggling uselessly. The Joltik is pressed tight to the Ducklett's feathers and is forcefully rubbed deep into the coat. Finally, after a few minutes of this rough treatment, the Galvantula lets the Joltik go.

The Joltik immediately hops off the Ducklett, her own fur ruffled. But she does notice that there's static clinging to her now…

"Get it?" The Galvantula hisses. He earns a hesitant nod from the children and throws the Ducklett carelessly in their direction. She hits the ground hard and the Joltiks gather around to help her up.

"So… We just rustle the feathers…?" another Joltik asks when they got the poor bird on her feet. Earning an irritated nod, the same Joltik glances at the Ducklett with obvious pity. "Well, does she have to be tied up like this…? It doesn't feel right…"

This earns an impatient growl. "Just eat!"

The Joltiks cringe, Popcorn not at all used to this change of attitude. Why're they being so snappy all of a sudden…?

Slowly, some of the Joltiks wander to the Ducklett, their steps very reluctant. They cling to her and rustle her feathers a bit. The Joltik that was used as demonstration turns to the others. "I can help…" she tells them and shares the electricity to her fellows. The Joltiks take turns feeding on the static of the bird, sharing it with the others instinctively.

After a while, all the Joltiks have eaten and they step away from the crying Ducklett to give her room. But no sooner have they done that than the Galvantulas rush forward, shoving the Joltiks and each other out of the way.

Popcorn and his peers don't even know what to say as they witnessed the most terrible thing they've ever seen in their entire lives: the Galvantulas, the grown-ups they depended on so much, are now ripping the still-living Ducklett apart violently, fighting greedily amongst themselves to get as much meat as possible. The bird's screams are terrible, ear-shattering before cutting off with a gruesome gurgle.

At once, tears flow in Popcorn's eyes, the other Joltiks also crying. Some of the young ones scream in terror, huddling together and burying their faces in each other's fur.

After a moment, one of the Galvantulas manages to snatch the largest chunk of the body and takes off running. Most of the adults pursue her, although a couple has decided that it's not worth the effort. Turning to the Joltiks, blood smeared about their mouths and pedipalps, the larger male speaks out in a harsh tone.

"Your sheltered life is over," he hisses. "and your time at the nest is through. Now that you know how to feed yourselves with other Pokemon, we have no obligation to care for you further. You're on your own."

The Joltiks are still crying, still horrified, as they stared at the massive spider, at the blood and gore splattered all over the scene. And things don't get any better as the other Galvantula continues.

"This island is a cruel place and most of you will not survive. Learn fast, and learn well; stay strong and you'll make it into adulthood. If you show weakness of any sort, you'll be shown no mercy." He steps back, preparing to depart before adding, "We don't care where you make your stupid little community, but until you evolve, you will no longer be welcomed in OUR society. Is this understood?"

The clearing is nearly silent, broken only by the sniffles from the little Joltiks. Finally one of them, Popcorn's brother, shakes his head, still in denial of this whole situation. Speaking up, his voice is incredibly shaky.

"N-no… I'm going b-back to Mom and D-dad…I… I'm going home now…" he says as he turns and begins walking back the way they came, back towards the nests. And he is stopped when the Galvantula tells him with particular cruelty:

"And I suggest you don't do that. As I said, you're not welcomed, not by us, not by your parents. If you go back now, you will be killed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Comment:** Here's the second chapter! This is the first story out of my main series to receive a second chapter! Awesome! I'd like to thank **joycewu333** for being the first to review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! :D

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Whimpers and cries fill the night skies, a stark contrast to the laughter that once filled the air just that last afternoon.

Huddled together in a tight bundle, the Joltiks are still in the clearing where the Galvantulas had abandoned them, much too frightened to head off anywhere else. All around them are the sounds of the nocturnal Pokemon, and although every noise is the same as it always have been, now it's more terrifying than it ever was back at the nest.

None of the young ones can sleep.

"I-It's n-not fair…" Popcorn's brother whispers to his siblings next to him. "Wh-What did we do wrong…? I-I mean… w-we're n-not ready… I…" he trails off into more sobs, the Joltiks around him snuggling tighter in an attempt to comfort him, but it's no use when they're just as distressed as he is.

"W-we have t-to pull th-through," Popcorn says through his hiccups. "Th-things will get better in th-the morning… W-we'll find a new place t-to stay a-and make our own nests…"

But that reassurance does nothing to calm his brother, who cries even harder. "I-I don't wanna n-new nest… I wanna g-go back h-home…"

"But you can't…" Popcorn's sister tells him. "R-remember wh-what the grown-up s-said…?"

"He's a l-liar!" Popcorn's brother retorts, his face soaked with tears. "H-He's a meanie… a-and a liar! M-mom and D-dad will n-never leave us! They l-love us! A-And…" He buries his face into the fur of another Joltik. Popcorn and his sisters groom him, trying to keep their own tears from wetting his fur as they do so.

It does nothing, however, and Popcorn's brother pulls away from their tending, away from the bundle. Without a word, he turns and starts walking off.

"Where're you going?!" Popcorn's other sister exclaims in alarm, receiving a shaky but determined reply.

"I-I'm going b-back home!"

Glancing at each other, Popcorn and his sisters hurry after him… followed by their cousins… then their friends… then the rest of the Joltiks. The instinct to stay together is particularly strong in a time like this…

"D-don't go!" Popcorn yells as they pursue his brother. But his sibling doesn't stop, running as fast as he can back towards the nests, his community hurrying after him. Despite being the chubbiest of his brood, Popcorn's brother stays ahead of the group and continues to follow the web leading home.

Finally, he sees familiar outlines in the canopy, the nests, and he goes to climb the tree to get there when something massive jumps down onto him. Skidding to a stop, Popcorn and the rest of the community watch in horror as a Galvantula snatches the crying bundle of fur in his pedipalps and makes a move to bite him.

A piercing scream comes from Popcorn's brother as sharp teeth press passed his fur, passed his exoskeleton, and into flesh. Blood pours from the wounds and stains the fur of both the Joltik and the Galvantula as it drips to the ground.

Instinctively, the community of Joltiks sparks and shoots electricity at the Galvantula in an attempt to save their fellow. But their attack does absolutely nothing and the Galvantula turns to them. Popcorn feels his heart stop as he easily recognizes the adult spider…

"D-Dad…?" he whispers, his tears growing heavier.

Popcorn's father says nothing, glaring at the group with his son still thrashing about in his mouth. He bites down brutally, Popcorn's brother only managing a strangled squeak before falling limp. Electricity escapes from the dead Joltik, but it doesn't even earn a blink from the massive arachnid.

It's a different story when Popcorn's father sparks and a massive jolt of electricity erupt towards the community. It's far more than the Joltiks have ever seen and most of them manage to leap out of the way to dodge. A few aren't as lucky, and they scream as the current surges through them mercilessly. It's far too much for their little bodies to handle, and when the surge ends, they fall twitching to the ground.

At once, another Galvantula jumps down to the paralyzed children, -Popcorn's mother he recognizes-, and begins devouring the little ones alive.

Screams erupt through the air, and more Galvantulas start appearing from their nests. Knowing the danger they're now in, the rest of the Joltiks retreat, some of them being pounced on, electrocuted into paralysis, and ripped apart.

Popcorn keeps running, staying together with his community for safety. But it means nothing as he hears an adult pounce onto him and he feels pedipalps beginning to snatch him. His body's already beginning to buzz with static that he knows will intensify into a full-on shock unless he does something…

And he does: as if playing the Nibble Game, Popcorn bounces erratically in an attempt to avoid the touch. It earns him a few seconds of hesitation from the Galvantula and he dashes off with the rest of the Joltiks, heart pounding even harder at his near death experience.

Finally, after a moment that seemed like forever, the bloodshed is left far behind as the tiny little fluffballs continue to run towards the clearing. Arriving, the little Joltiks try to catch their breath, every one of them shaking intensely.

And once more, cries and whimpers fill the night sky. But this time, it's accompanied with little voices calling out the names of their friends and family, most of which never receiving a response…

* * *

Midday.

Travelling slowly through the forest, Popcorn and his community are on a search to find a new place to call home. After what happened the night before, they all want to leave that place behind as it's already filled with too much bad memories. Plus, they don't like how it's practically surrounded by Galvantula nests, and their instincts for self-preservation insist on getting as far away from their predators, their own parents, as possible.

Not only that, but it's blazing hot back in the clearing, and the shade helps little. But even with the heat beating down on them through the forest canopy, the little Joltiks move on with their exploration.

This is the best time to move about, especially with what they know lies ahead in their path…

As they travel, the Electrowebs scattered all about them make way to regular web, Galvantula nests looming ominously before them. Hesitating, the little fluffballs can see the adults resting amongst the branches, and within the nests.

This seems like such a horrible move, given what happened not long ago…

But there's method here, particularly with the chosen time of day. Before they were weaned, midday was always spent sleeping and lazing about with as little activity as possible; they're hoping to take advantage of the grown-ups' sleepiness to pass by safely.

Stepping slowly and carefully, the Joltiks try to sneak by, none of them making a single peep despite the whimpers caught in their throats. Just a short distance more… They can make i-

"Stupid Joltiks," a sharp hiss sounds above them.

The little bugs freeze, some frightened cries finally escaping them. Looking up, they see a Galvantula lounging on a thick branch, his fur much darker in color than a normal Galvantula. There's black where the purple oughta be, the blue portions being a much darker shade and overall, making the yellow fur stand out quite beautifully. Popcorn has never seen such coloring on a grown-up before and if he wasn't so terrified, he'd be more curious about it.

"Have none of you learned anything?" the massive spider scolds with contempt. "We punish you for coming back and yet here you are again."

"We're not trying to come back," a Joltik pipes up quickly. "W-We're just trying to pass through, find a new home…"

This earns a strange sound, like a mixture of a huff and a cough, from the Galvantula, but he says nothing as the Joltiks move slowly down the path. The Joltiks are visibly tense, never taking their eyes from the predator and always ready to run. But he doesn't go after them, the laziness of noon working in the little ticks' favor, and just glares down at them as they move. Finally, just as the Joltiks think they're home-free, the adult speaks up once more.

"We left you where we did for a reason," the Galvantula growls softly. "Keep that in mind if you're going to explore beyond our nests' boundaries."

That's the only warning he gives before ignoring the little Joltiks and trying to get back to sleep. The Joltiks glance at each other at these ominous words before slowly resuming their trek for a new nesting place.

The rest of the journey is uneventful, with only the drones of other Bug Pokemon to break the noon silence. Popcorn feels tired from the trip, but he keeps up with his community despite this. He wonders how much farther they should go and his eyes widen as the ground below him starts to change the farther along they go. He sees his community pause in confusion when the strange sensation's too much to ignore.

Below them, the leaves and dirt has given way to a yellow grainy substance that shift unstably under their feet. It's the first time they've ever come across sand and it takes a moment before one of them continues on. The rest follow suit, all the way to the edge of the forest.

Popcorn sees his community freeze and he, alongside several others, climbs up onto the Joltiks up front to take a look at what they beheld and his eyes grow huge at the sight.

Stretched before them is a massive body of glistening water, much more than they've ever seen, large waves pounding against the golden shore. Riddled in the sand are a multitude of bizarre pits of varying sizes, adding a strange sense of beauty to the scene. It's out in the open heat, true, but with so much cool water, and the neighboring forest shade it seems quite appealing to the little bugs. Not to mention, with the yellow sand and their yellow fur, it seems perfect for camouflage! Looking amongst themselves, one of them gives a beaming smile.

"I think we found our new home!" he exclaims, his excitement growing amongst the others. Dashing towards the beach, the little Joltiks bounce amongst the sand, taking a moment to forget their struggles and hardship to play.

But they aren't even allowed that as one of the Joltiks slips down one of the pits. The others immediately stop their frolicking to hurry to the edge of the pit, looking down at their fallen fellow.

"I'm fine!" he reassures, trying to climb back out. But the sand beneath his feet keep shifting and sliding and the more he tries to climb, the deeper into the pit he falls. This doesn't seem like too much of a problem at first, but a sense of urgency and panic begins to grow as the Joltik realizes that his attempts to climb out are proving useless.

And it gets even worse as the center of the pit shift as something emerges from the sand below and a massive set of jaws is revealed. Screams erupt from the little furballs as the Trapinch snaps viciously towards the trapped Joltik. The little tick scrambles along the pit's walls, trying desperately to get out. But it's still useless as the sand landslides down, taking him closer and closer to the predator.

"HEEEEELP!"

At once the unfortunate Joltik's twin brother snaps out of his shock and reaches down to try and grab him, almost slipping in himself. Failing that, he and the rest of the Joltiks all try to electrocute the Trapinch, but no matter how much power they put into their attack, it has no effect whatsoever.

Running out of options, the victim's brother and several of his community shoot threads of web at the trapped Joltik, the sticky stings attaching to their fellow's fur. A feeling of hope begins to rise in the trapped Joltik as the others start pulling him up. But unfortunately, their predator refuses to let this happen.

The Trapinch begins shooting sand at them, succeeding in blinding the Joltiks and getting some of them to let go. But others are more stubborn in their hold and refuse to let the trapped Joltik fall no matter how much their eyes sting. A rumbling growl comes from the hungry antlion and he shoots more sand, some rocks joining the mix and threatening to smash the poor arachnids.

"Don't lemme get eaten!" the trapped Joltik screams, beginning to cry as the situation grows more dire with the sand coating his fur and making him even heavier. "Please! Don't lemme go!"

"We won't!" his twin responds with just as desperate a tone. But they're helpless as a rock smashes against the threads and breaks the only lifeline holding the unfortunate victim. The Joltik stumbles, trying to catch his footing on the slippery slope, and he screams as the massive jaws snaps onto him, almost slicing him in two.

Having caught his prey, the Trapinch drags the struggling bug down into the sand and out of sight. Sparks erupt from the center of the pit, quickly intensifying before fading completely. Silence comes from the other Joltiks, staring down into the pit as if waiting, hoping, for their companion to emerge.

Finally after a long moment, the sand shifts again and a patch of yellow fur becomes visible. The Joltiks lean forward, anticipating their comrade to be okay…

But alas, the Trapinch emerges from the sand with a bloody bundle of yellow fur in his mouth. He throws the remains out of the pit towards the other Joltiks before sinking back out of sight.

Turning to the body, the community sees that it's nothing more than an empty pocket of fur, flesh stripped from the exoskeleton. Crying, the Joltiks huddle together before turning back to the forest and retreating the way they came. Running as fast as they can, they don't even show any caution as they rush passed the Galvantula nests, back towards their clearing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," is the only thing they hear from the shiny Galvantula, none of them stopping in acknowledgment as they only want to get that cursed beach far, far behind them...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Comment:** No new reviews, but that's okay! I'mma submit this anyway!

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Ever since the Joltiks have been weaned, the clearing has never been filled with the sound of happiness, of laughter. The location has always found itself playing host to the grief-stricken and now is no exception…

"It's all my fault!"

A little Joltik cries and sobs in a tiny bundle of fur, his fellows gathered around to soothe him. It hasn't been long since the Beach Incident, and this particular member of the community has been taking things extra hard. "H-he w-was my brother… m-my twin…"

He shakes violently, the other ticks grooming and nibbling his coat, trying their best although they weren't exactly spared the grief. They've barely been on their own for more than 24 hours and already, they've lost more than a few members. If this keeps up, there won't be anyone left…

"I-it's not fair… W-we hatched t-together a-and… and we… we were s-supposed t-to stay together f-forever!" the bereaved little bug continues to sob. "A-and n-now he… he's gone… and… and I did n-nothing to s-save him!"

"That's not true…" one of the Joltiks mutters. "We tried our best, but…" She trails off, just snuggling closer, alongside the others. But it does little to help, as the only thing the poor Joltik can see is the look of terror on his twin's face… the last moment they spent together and it was in pure horror.

"Th-That s-stupid G-Ground Monster…" he mutters. "H-He took m-my twin… And… and…" No longer are his words coherent as he continues to weep.

"None of it was your fault," Popcorn tries to reassure. He can't shake off the feeling of déjà vu, unable to forget how his brother broke down like this just last night. It's uncanny, but he's determined to have this end differently. "What happened back there… It was nobody's fault… It's just..."

"It was that Ground Monster's fault!" the distressed Joltik pipes. "It's his fault, and… and I want him t-to pay!"

"Don't say stuff like that," one of the other Joltiks says, nuzzling her face into his neck. "We can't let things like that get to us. We have to stay strong and-"

"Just leave me alone…" the grieving Joltik interrupts softly, his eyes glazed and his tone broken. "I wanna be alone…" He pulls away, the other Joltiks whimpering at this.

"We have to stick together."

"Remember what happened last night…?"

"Please don't try anything…"

But no matter what they say, the grieving Joltik turns away. "I'm not gonna try anything…" he tells them, lies to them. "I just wanna be by myself for a while… pretend my brother's still here…" He chokes up, tears continuing to run down his soaked face. "I-I'll… I'll be b-back l-later… Before sunset…"

"Please don't go…" Popcorn mutters, "Or at least stay in the clearing… We don't wanna lose you too…"

The other Joltiks nod, earning a glance from the distraught tick. But it's no use as he starts walking away. "Just let me go… I need to be alone…"

"But-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouts at the others, the community freezing in stunned silence. They understand their fellow is overwhelmed with emotion, as the bond between twins is always the strongest of sibling love and sibling love is the strongest of all Joltik bonds. But he didn't have to snap at them like that…

He does seem more upset after the outburst though, and without another word, he runs off into the forest, hoping the other Joltiks will respect his wishes… He wanted to be alone… Alone to correct the wrong that has been done…

Without thinking, or without knowing what it is he truly had in mind, he heads down the path towards the beach. He has no plan of action, he just wants to get back at that stupid Trapinch. Maybe then, the pain will at least be soothed…

Ignoring the sharp eyes following him as he moves through the Galvantula nests with purpose, he shows no care for his own safety, not even when a familiar voice speaks up.

"And again, you've learned nothing; such disgustingly short attention-spans you have."

The little Joltik stops and looks up, seeing that shiny Galvantula glaring down at him, this time curled up in a silk hammock. The grieving Joltik doesn't feel the usual fear this time; instead it's replaced with the boiling rage he's been feeling since his twin's death.

"Leave me alone!" he shouts, tears matting his face once more. "I-I don't need you m-making th-things worse! Y-You're just as bad as that Ground M-Monster and… and…" He trails off, hiccuping before continuing on his way towards the beach. "Just leave me alone…"

It doesn't take an expert to put the pieces of this scenario together, especially since this has happened a few times before with previous generations, and the Galvantula glares after the Joltik, giving a huff. "You're walking towards your death. A puny Joltik like you can't take on a Trapinch. If you want revenge, you'll have to wait until after evolution."

"That'll take too long!" the Joltik snaps, turning back towards the grown-up. "I don't care if I'm too small! That thing ate my twin and I can't let it get away with that! Nobody's gonna stop me, not my community and certainly not you!"

He begins sobbing again, his little body shaking with anger and grief. The Galvantula continues to glare at him, this defiant little Joltik. But luckily for the little bug, the massive spider makes no move to punish him and merely shrugs.

"Very well then," he hisses, carrying on in a harsh and sarcastic tone. "Have fun facing the same fate as your sibling, because I'm certain that's what he would want." He leans back into the hammock, disappearing from the little Joltik's sight. The tiny fluffball forces out his own huff, turning back on the path to the beach.

But there's a moment of hesitation this time, the Galvantula's sharp words penetrating the cloud of emotion. He's right; his brother wouldn't want him to get hurt… But the Trapinch… Well, maybe the Galvantula... No, he'll be killed in an instant... Finally after a moment, he decides to take the risk and speaks up softly. "Come with me…"

It's almost lost in the persistent drones of the native bug-types, but the Galvantula manages to catch it. There's no movement from the hammock before it shifts and the spider reappears, glaring at the tick skeptically. "Come again?"

"Sh-show me…" the little Joltik replies, looking back at the adult. "Y-you said Galvantulas can b-beat a Ground Monster… I don't wanna wait th-that long… So… Can you do it…?"

The Galvantula almost wants to snap at the little one, tell him to get over it and move on. But there's benefits to this, most important of which being that the Galvantula's starting to get hungry and a Trapinch will make a far more substantial meal than this puny Joltik…

Glancing towards the trees' shadows to check the time, it won't be long before the heat fades away. Might as well start this hunt a bit early... Standing, there's a slight tremble through his body and legs, which he immediately covers with a yawn and stretch. Climbing down from the hammock, he walks passed the little Joltik towards the beach.

The little one blinks before realizing that his request has been accepted and he bounds after the grown-up, knowing his sibling's killer will soon be brought to justice!

Still, it surprises him that the adult is actually helping out. If there's one thing the grown-ups made clear is that they're uninterested in the well-being of the Joltiks and won't hesitate to slaughter them if given the slightest excuse. He supposed he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but he can't help but stare at the odd-colored Galvantula. Does this strange coloring have something to do with this behavior? Or perhaps it has something to do with those strange half-huff/half-cough sounds the shiny makes on occasion...

Arriving at the beach, the little Joltik feels his fur puff up more than usual at the scene. Something that seems so beautiful turned out to be so deadly. But it's different this time…

Glancing at the grown-up, the Joltik hurries ahead towards the pit in question, trying not to look at the hollow husk that was once his twin. Glaring down, he sees no sign of the Trapinch, but he knows better now. Looking back at the Galvantula still by the forest border, he points into the pit. "This one."

The massive spider barely glances at the pit, his sharp eyes focused towards the sky. Stepping out of the forest shade into the bright light, he winces a bit, feeling his dark fur absorb the direct heat almost immediately. But he ignores this, knowing this won't take too long.

Not even acknowledging the little Joltik, the Galvantula glares down into the pit before ever-so-delicately running his pedipalp along the very edge. Small landslides of sand run down the walls towards the center, but there's no movement. The Galvantula continues patiently, knowing that this activity has to continue for a moment or two before the Trapinch will respond.

Just as predicted, the Trapinch is soon convinced that the landslides are not false alarms and begins to emerge from the sand to snap up his prey. But prey isn't at all what he gets as the Galvantula immediately shoots web at those jaws, the strong threads wrapping around the Trapinch's muzzle. The antlion's eyes widen at this restraint and he immediately tries to retreat back into the sand.

The Galvantula isn't allowing this and pulls the web, trying to yank the Trapinch free. The Ground-type hisses and snarls, glaring at the larger predator as he struggles to get to safety. This deadly game of tug-of-war goes on for a few minutes, neither side giving an inch. Shaking his head, the Trapinch tries to get the web off, tries to force his jaws open. But the web is stubborn and his frustrated snarls soon turn to panicked whimpers.

The Trapinch is well aware of his fate should he allow himself to be freed from the sand. Galvantulas rarely come by here, but when these apex predators do show up, someone's going to suffer the horribly slow death of being eaten alive. He'd rather not be the unfortunate victim…

But it's no use as he feels his body begin to emerge from the sand. Truly panicking now, the Trapinch lets out a muffled scream and thrashes about. He feels his forelegs pull free and tries to root his hind legs even deeper in an attempt to anchor himself.

Regardless of whether he's to succeed in this or not, his fate is sealed. Taking advantage of the Trapinch's exposed neck, the Galvantula lunges and locks his jaws on the antlion's nape. He's large enough to not have to worry about getting trapped and with this added leverage, he pulls the rest of the struggling Trapinch free of the sand.

The Ground-type screams and shrieks, cries and whimpers. He feels the Galvantula pin him into the sandy ground and he tries to pull away, scraping his muzzle into the sand in the hopes of getting the web off. If he can just get the web off, then he has a fighting chance of escape. But just as he feels the web begin to give way, he feels the Galvantula hold his head still with a pedipalp and bind yet more web around his body, fully immobilizing him. He trembles violently in pure and utter terror…

The Galvantula is unaffected by this and casually begins to gnaw through the antlion's sandy exoskeleton and pull pieces of flesh from the Trapinch's body. The small Pokemon's scream is piercing, even with the web holding his mouth shut, and he tries to cringe away from the pain, tries to do something, ANYTHING, to get away. But he's helpless as the massive spider leisurely devours him one tiny piece at a time.

This… this isn't at all what the Joltik expected. He wanted justice, yes, but looking at the scared creature, this scared Pokemon, he can't stop this feeling of pity rising in his chest. Why is he feeling this, for this monster…? The Trapinch had killed his twin, killed and ate him with no mercy… He deserves this fate… right?

No matter how hard he tries, he simply cannot ignore his Joltik nature of empathy and compassion, not when the actual scene is happening right in front of him. Tears returning, the Joltik hurries to the Trapinch.

"Stop it!" he exclaims, climbing up onto the struggling antlion to push the grown-up's head away. At once, the Galvantula's greedy instincts grab hold and the larger arachnid pulls the Trapinch right out from under the Joltik's feet, snarling as he turns away to keep himself between his food and the interfering Joltik. Violent warning sparks erupt from the spider's fur, but the Joltik ignores this, hurrying to save the Trapinch only to get swiped aside by a pedipalp.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" the Joltik screams, trembling as he tries to get up, failing miserably. But despite this, he keeps yelling desperately, trying to undo his mistake. "Let him go! I don't want this a-anymore! Just let him go…" He begins to sob, burying his face into the sand.

"Stupid Joltik empathy," he hears the Galvantula grumble. "It'll fade when you evolve, then revenge will become much easier for you."

"No!" the Joltik squeaks, shaking his head as he glares up at the grown-up, his face covered in sand. "I'm not gonna be a MONSTER like YOU! You're even worse than the Ground Monster! He at least took my brother quickly! He ate him QUICKLY! You're torturing him for nothing! That's NOT right! I-It's not right…"

The silence is only broken by the Trapinch's whimpers and the Joltik's sobs, the Galvantula glaring at the little thing. Glancing between the two smaller Pokemon, the Galvantula snorts with disdain. "There's no such thing as right or wrong here. Just survival and doing anything you must to stay alive."

"And what 'survival' is there in eating him, eating anything alive like that!?" the Joltik retorts. "It's mean a-and cruel, and you have no reason for it other than to make YOURSELF feel good!"

The Galvantula glares dangerously at the little Joltik, his grip on the Trapinch tightening. When he speaks, it's in a low snarl. "Don't make the mistake of thinking I derive sadistic pleasure in this. There's no pleasure here other than satisfying my hunger. Keeping food alive means keeping it fresh for as long as possible. Taking the time to kill them when they're already helpless enough to eat is a waste of precious energy. Those are only two reasons among others for us to eat the way we do; now tell me what reason I have to waste my time in killing this Trapinch, when it's already subdued."

Silence as the Joltik's glare falters, and it's enough for the Galvantula to grunt. "Exactly." He goes to continue his meal when the Joltik's soft voice speaks up.

"That Trapinch, us Joltik, that Ducklett yesterday… every Pokemon on this island… We give our lives to keep YOU alive. The least you can do is give us respect enough to kill us quickly…"

This gets another scornful huff. "A weak reason sprouted from that useless Joltik empathy." He hisses.

"Please…" The little bundle of fur pleads. "Just let him g-go… Let him g-go or kill him quickly…" He hiccups. "I don't want anyone suffering anymore…"

Glaring at the Joltik and then at the Trapinch, the Galvantula rolls his eyes before he roughly flips the antlion over onto his back and bites down onto his throat, ripping a chunk of flesh without a second thought. The Trapinch can't even give a muffled scream, twitching in shock as blood gushes out onto the sand. It takes a minute for death to claim him, but at least he's spared the alternative fate…

"Happy?" the Galvantula barks. The Joltik looks away from the scene in shame, shaking his head as more tears mat his face.

"No…" he whispers. "This was a horrible thing to d-do… I shouldn't have gotten a grown-up involved… I shouldn't have done this at all…"

"And now you can just wallow in your own self-pity and suffer the consequences of your actions. This Trapinch's blood is on your hands, not just mine. Consider this a lesson learned."

The Galvantula turns away, resuming his meal as the Joltik continues to cry. Somehow, the tiny tick feels even worse than he did before and he has no idea how to make it stop... or if it'll ever stop... Coughing and choking, he gets up shakily, turns, and starts stumbling back towards the forest, not getting far before the adult hisses.

"You can also be grateful that I've taken liberty in what I'm letting you get away with, Joltik. Because you've made many otherwise-fatal mistakes in my presence and if I had been any other Galvantula with anything left to lose, you'd be nothing more than dessert..."

Yet somehow, to the devastated little Joltik, the thought of getting eaten doesn't sound half-bad right about now...


End file.
